As The Rain Falls
by AzureHues12
Summary: Post season 3.He knew what she had went through.She practically laid her own life out on the line for anyone she cared for.She endured a lot emotionally by getting involved with death.Just what he wasn't expecting though...her becoming a child of death.


This is all about Eric's point of view and emotions he is going through. Hope you all enjoy my first take on this oneshot. Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris takes ownership.

* * *

I rose for the day to feel the wave of emotions whirl throughout my dead lifeless body.A light smirk curled towards my lips, pleasure and pure satisfaction coursing through my lovely seductive was quite having the field 'd been full of relief and...quite the cheerful vampiress ever since my life had been spared.A lump settled inside my throat as I thought back on those last two months ago.I was postively sure I was going to burn bits by bits along with his foe that ruthessly slaughterd my innocent once again Sookie Stackhouse had put herself in harms way by running outside and pulling him from the overwhlming sun.

But after a week passed since the incident of survival and learning of Bill Compton's deceit,I realized I had no faith in Sookie's abilities to overcome the obstacles she was facing.I had led myself to believe she was to much of a weakness and fragile was all warm blooded daywalkers had known.I was a fool but I would never dare to admit trustworthy and loyal to my own kind but look where that lead supposed partner Longshadow had turned his back on me and stole money right underneath my nose.

Next I was willing to sell vampire blood for my thinking she would be so dirty but desperate to turn the tables around and frame near true death of I wasn't surprised to find out that the vampire king of Mississipi was giving fucking weres blood.I couldn't trust my kind as far as I could throw a telepathic human fairy taught me I could gain and put trust in daywalkers.I...just never had the chance to tell her I made myself comfortable on my garnet throne my eyes closed briefly to catch sight of her smiling but fiesty face but sadly was rewarded with her tearstained was the last time I'd seen her.

The pain she was enduring that night had disturbed me more than I was willing to I had finally succeded in disposing of Compton's take in her life but not the way I thought it would turn way Bill had became so attached and devoted to Sookie made me believe he really was just...I couldn't help but scoff at the .But I wasn't stupid.I'm over a thousand years old I knew better,so I had to do some at the results I felt shock pity and panic all for that's what unerved me,feeling those emotions wash through so unselfishly.

Now that she mysteriously vanished i find myself longing,almost yearning to confide my most deep darkest secrets to her.I often daydream of pressing my body and lips against hers to mention her sweet delicous fae blood._Fairy._Thanks to Compton and well...including myself she'll probaly never step foot anywhere near a vampire again.I felt myself cringe at that she ever appeared to me once again I had to take action.I could remind her of the deal she'd couldn't break hand fisted harshly.

I wouldn't allow it.

Once was a fascination had now became my dirty little my eyes once more I focused on our blood bond.A thrum of her was faint but I would have to deal with it.I was beginning to lose myself in the imagination of her standing outside her old sqeaky hardwood porch as she magically towards me with a saucy expression on her tanned features.I'll inhale her sweet aroma then grab her lithe body and ravage her 'll surrender and I take satisfaction and worship her frame gazes at me with those beautiful chocolate doe hues that is hazy with desire and fangs click down and ever so softly the tips of her fingers touch my fangs.

She breathes my anem and I lose her form down on her porch swing her pale blue robins egg dress is ripped at the cleavage.I take in her glorious well rounded breasts and mark them with a hint of blood forming a gasps of pleasure mixed with pain eggs me on as she arches her back and wraps her toned curvacious legs around my erupts and snap her panties away as I pull my leather jeans down and thrust all the way to the she feels so nice...no ,wet and so woman is rare moans and I start thrusting faster then pounding claiming of her precious frame begins to take a toll as her swing began to sound as is breaking point.

I pick her up and thrust harshly one last time and my eyes roll over in milks me violently and screams out my name as my release follows shortly after.I groan out my newly found pet name for her in the side of her neck then taste her once again.

My eyes shoot open.

I see the vermins scattering about throughout my washed depraved 've been haunting me for awhile now since I rejected Yvetta.I scan the scene again and see that my child is at the entry way checking IDs.I'm hit with Sookie' crossing the door for the first time she that virginail but yet seductive white dress with those tempting rose buds splatterd jaw was driving me near to humanity and I needed to pants had gotten incredibly tight so I decided to glamour,feed then bury myself to release and forget.

* * *

The feeling of fear and loss startled me.I focused solely and felt...being drained to the point...no it can't be possible.

Sookie.

She was dying and I had no point to dictate where she was located at.I was determined and ordered my child to search also along with Chow and our new replacement for Burnham.

Her household was the first location I pinpointed.I inhaled the night air awaiting for unforgettable scent but was hit with the stillness of patience was wearing thin.I contacted Pam but no such I was hit with a rush of another kind of was excruitating and I could breathe I would be rasping to my knees the bit of small blood that binded me and Sookie was fading permeanatly.I was powerless and fell over the edge.

"Find her!."

I roared out to my lifeless and Bobby had scattered as I reocoverd from the loss of a blood bond.

"Eric."

My child replied softly.I didn't look at her,couldn' resolve would eventually break and eyes clenched shut.I was so desperate and refused her to be... bond was soft thrum of a heartbeat or energy coursing through pure darkness was there in the back of my mind.I was overcome with anger...dissolving into outrage then finally just pure fury.I didn't need to look at my child to feel the concern she was edge of bloodlust was rearing and about to erupt.I stood on unsteady feet and took to the woods through the cemetary with unatural speed.

I stopped midway and thought I inhaled a certain scent but it was only was she?why couldn't I get to her?.A deep low dangerous growl rumbled through my chest vibrating my entire why did she disapear to begin with!.I roared out my inability to protect and save my eyes scanned the area if daring anything or anyone to cross this as if I'd just remebered suddenly Compton wasn't far from here.A devlish snark of a smile spread across my monster features.

If he dared to hear my anguish yell I would surely be glad to rip off that dark head of his.I was hoping he would come or maybe...I would just go to raging blood thirst was surely taking control as my feet took predatory steps then something caught my down I caught sight of a tombstone that read Adele Stackhouse.

Sookie's grandmother.

No doubt soon she would be placed and buried eyes narrowed and the rush of familiar loss washed a yell to the ebony sky I decided to take flight and escape.

* * *

Several weeks had passed and I was now known just a regular monsterous vampire.I'd grown more cruel and icy if that was possible.I would often take a vermin and just feed to ease my ferocious beast that cried out from pain of loss.I lost my precious loving admirable maker just not so long ago and now... one human I'd taken care made me feel emotions I thought long expired centuries ago.

The vermin inside my office had the nerve to pull me out of my reverie as she called me oh so desperatly to sound seductive but it was I gripped her dark ebony locks and taunted her at how she likes being I the thousand year old deadly Viking could make it painful for her rather than only cringed in fright of my dark serious the smell of her fear mixed with earlier arousal made her that much tasty I was suddenly hit with the events of what happend here not to long ago.

Sookie being bitten by me and Russel Edginton without her though it was saving her life in the end,the hurt and confusion was evident on her beautiful tanned face.I give out a growl and harshly shove the woman away from me.

"Get out."

I commanded quickly gathered her bearing and left just as my child approached.I could feel from our bond something was amiss.

"Tell me."

She gave a dreadful sigh.I rose straight frokm my office chair and gave her a deadpan stare."While roaming around the area Bobby found that Russel had escaped from the cement."

Blankness,numbness then an overwhelming of fury bombarded I studied my childs face I had to keep my emotions at ...a dangerous snarl erupted from my dead did he escape?.Impossible!.He was chained and burnt to inability I was unable to go ,I swore vengance to my Viking I would or someone had to claw their way to get there was no way he could crawl or even bust through that concrete just as if a rush of harsh wind came across I thought of that were and bones dirty tousled red hair that detested Sookie.

_Sookie._

Even though I still denied and willed myself to belive she...wasn't permantely gone thoughts raced through me.I remebered while playing puppet to Russell of what his full intentions was to do with the rare telepath as he stated.A tremor formed down my cold a million of emotions and thoughts crossing me I decided to investigate the hold where I supposedly buried that dried cement had been clawed through just as I suspected but...it had been dug up for awhile ...a few weeks since it had been.

I could feel my childs eyes gazing up at me as before the resolve I'd been holding onto came almost to a breaking point.I stared at the cement with false and a tinge of fear crossed through as my hands silently clenched rather harshly.

"Edginton should enjoy his short time freedom while he can." I bit out fiercley stalking the opposite of what was coursing through me.

* * *

Two days had went by since finding Russell gone,two days of feeding and fucking rather I told myself I was Viking and always will who was I kidding?I'd fooled myself once of the frustration all the more to smash the emotions.

As I sat on my throne I softly closed me eyes and felt the thrum of my child and Layfayette course thriugh my veins.I didn't even pay no heed to the other side of my there to give recgintion as everything ,hollow.

I'd caught Pam sparing me glances of concern here and there but I simply went about my way and shrug it I stated I loved her more when she was cold and never dared to confront,but our bond was clearly signaling the emotions she was my attention elsewhere I had the urge to bury and drink clean and fiery.I scan with intensity and... so right for the emerald eyes with a voloptous frame for my large palms to grasp honey blonde waves surrounding her was wild and I was untamed.

Mmm oh yes that just set the woman off all the vermin was mine as I made eye contact she was practically drooling making her way to my throne.

Pathetic.

Maybe I thought to highly of this again I was rather preoccupied these ...disturbed more vermin approached and began to herself all over my lap seductively.I tried not to look rather bored or annoyed but it wasn't was quickly turning into a low snarl my large cold hand fisted inside her wavy locks and etched her tempting pulse point to my aching fangs.

"Have news."

Any other time I wouldn't mind my childs interuption but right now when I'm about to get my fix to ease my ache of hollowness thats entirely diffrent.

"What."I rather hissed.I felt anger wash through her as she tapped her freshly manicured nails upon my throne.

"Bobby had found a rather intersting aroma surrounding Sookie's household."

The vermin was long forgotten and thrown harshly against the floor."Tell Bobby to leave immiedatly and get back to fangtasia."I commanded fiercley.

After straightning my composure I left my bar in unatural was already gone by the time I stepped foot on the green cool grass.I inhaled deeply for as long as possible.I was desperate even though I knew the cold hard truth that she was gone some part of me still wanted to trace her somehow.I cursed !nothing!.

Bobby was certainly going to have severe punishment for giving out false hope.A growl erupted deep within my dead chest as I turned on my heel to take flight something stopped was a just seemed to pass and vanish into thin air.A rush of urgency overcame me.I had to know,needed nostrils flared as I sought out the ,dead with a tinge of rareness and clenching then unclenching I realized this scent belonged to a lifeless non breathing .

Another string of cursing as I pinpointed Bon Temp could it be?.Of course who else lives nearby here,one guess fangs protruded as all bloodrage came to an I spotted the civil war veteran nothing else would be left of his pathetic undead life.I'll admit in all honesty I've often contemplated on how to rid him limb by limb for some time more so by learning of what he was up to with what should've been mine that night when the fool came strolling inside my bar with her by his !I caught sight of the figure standing near a down.

I felt so much like the predator at this moment not to mention my Viking I grew closer I found it wasn't what I was of ebony tousled hair I witnessed a more smaller but curvacious figure standing figure...had sunkissed locks cascading down their wasn't male

it was female.

My feet seemed to bloolust was soon fading into something else.I couldn't comperhend or really describe it but it was sickling.I couldn't move or mouth a single word.I only inhaled once..twice..three was... was trace of her delectable scent,none whatsoever.

"I always had in mind that I should be buried my ...thats not going to happen."She finally spoke but her tone was no longer the was replaced with dullness.

"I knew you where coming.I smelt it."She leaned her headback and inhaled of rain began to sticking to her now pale complexion.I stared intently at her used to be so tempting was now pulse point no longer beating against the tantalizing flesh that radiated sunlight.I felt a rather painful knot etch through my dead chest.

"I should kill you sink my fangs so deep into you making you wish you had hep D."Her voice was so unatural and icy it made me cringe almost.

"That is only if I cared enough to do so."As those words skook me a bit I could see her fangs this moment I can remeber vaguely of telling myself she would be intersting as my kind...but after seeing what I'm witnessing now...I was beginning to doubt."You vampires cannot love or feel even an ounce.I was just to naive to see past through oh how I was the fool."She began to snicker a violent hole through me.

She stopped so was so... but hollowness rolling off her lithe frame in waves.

"He was right.I would be ripped open." I felt myself become alert.I could feel rage not to far from the horizon within me.

"Sookie tell me who-" "I don't have to tell you anything!." She hissed angrily finally facing me fangs glistening brightly in the other situation anger would've ...as I stared inside her chocolate doe eyes I found myself once sparkling fiestyness of life was gone.

"You usually referred me as human before now you can call me vampire." She spat venomously.I couldn't fathom why this was happening.I never thought it was possible but by just those words that spewed from her dead pale lips could've made me collapse and made me want to pleade to thoughts of her being turned kept repeating inside my used to be pleasurable of the process of becoming immortal was now quite the this case it of because of Sookie was now dead and gone.

"You're wrong.I'd called you by name many just wasn't there to witness." My voice appeared to be stoic but if anybody studied me closer they would see underneath and across the steel edges I built I was only snickered and turned away.

"He's calling me."She whispered.I looked her over with fierce intensity.I knew what she meant and it was undoing blood rage came clawing back at furious hasn't she convulsed by a makers calling?.The need for answers was eating away at me.

"Who done this." I wasn't so sure about my speaking shot a sharp icy glare then began to laugh cruelly."My Somebody's full of curiousity tonight." Rage and hollowness was taking over.

"Sookie!.You will tell me who did this!."I tall frame was fangs was bared.I stared with deep intent and seen dark brown hues held trace of anger,sadness...she was once life of sunshine shone brightly inside her and out was now and gone was all she ignited dawned on me realization finally hit home and I backed a few steps so very human that brought out humanity emotions out of me see things my large hand with her soft small comforting 'd witnessed me at my weakest point as I was upon my knees mourning my maker.

She was gone.

Sookie Stackhouse was no longer there.

My Sookie was gone.

Her light and ferocious spirit had been used and taken advantage of...and now Godric had been true we wasn't was monsters.

"Please don't start acting human on 's rather disturbing." Unknowing to me I just now knew what her harsh request of red fluid lined me cheeks."My maker is becoming quite well...I always look forward to arriving at the Mississipi 's one of his best traits."

No... can't be confirmation is more that I can stand as my knees buckled and fell limply on the ground.

"I'll destroy him." I vow weakly more tears erupting as she walks away she turns her head without meeting my dull gaze."As much as you mean nothing to me I warn you not to try something rash."With that she was gone and never coming of emotions swelled through me making me go insane and not recognize of who I was.I must've sat there staring anywhere but the surroundings that circled around was so hazy and faraway from me at the the rain kept falling endlessly I came to terms with myself.I did care...while one person that showed me did not.

Not anymore.

My head shot up at the crystal colored full moon and a roar of pure anguish escaped deep within my chest.

* * *

So? was I too sappy with the Viking?.Hope you all liked.


End file.
